Dari Aku, Tentang Mereka
by underwaterpixie
Summary: Aku hanyalah seekor hewan unik yang selalu bersama majikanku. Hidup kami damai-damai saja, sebelum orang itu datang. An-anubis-like-creature's POV. slight TurkeyEgypt.


Hoahmm! Halo semuanya. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali mengawali cerita ini dengan semangat. Sayangnya, kedua mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku mengantuk sekali. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, pagi sudah datang.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela rumah ini dengan mudah. Aku kerap kali merasa malam berlalu dengan cepat. Biasanya, para hewan peliharaan–seperti aku, akan melompat dari tempat tidur mereka dan menyambut matahari dengan penuh kegembiraan. Ya… biasanya aku juga begitu, sih. Tetapi entah mengapa hari ini aku benar-benar malas.

Dan yang perlu kau ketahui, aku _bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kuceritakan_. Tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu–begitu nyata, yang berbisik bahwa hari ini adalah hari bahagia.

-.-

"**Dari Aku, Tentang Mereka"**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © Hana Mizuno**

-.-

_Kriett!_

Ah, ada seseorang yang masuk. Sebelumnya, biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Rumah yang kutinggali ini tidak besar dan mewah. Hanya ada satu ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tidur, dan kamar kecil. Sebenarnya ada satu gudang yang kecil–tempat menyimpan peralatan berkebun, namun aku ogah mendekati tempat itu. Setiap hari aku tidur di bawah kursi kayu yang tak pernah berpindah dari ruang tamu.

"Jack, kau sudah bangun?"

Ini dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku hidup kembali. Saat di mana majikanku datang, memanggilku dengan suaranya yang sudah melewati masa akil balig, namun terdengar begitu nyaman di telingaku.

"_Guk! Guk!"_ kusambut Gupta dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak kaget melihatku muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah kursi. Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu berjongkok dan mengelusku dengan lembut, dan seperti biasa ia menanyakan sesuatu untuk sarapan.

"Aku masih menyimpan dua potong sosis untukmu. Kau suka, Jack?" tanya majikanku, Gupta.

Kusambut tawaran itu dengan girang. Aku sangat suka daging. Tetapi biasanya aku akan bersembunyi di balik perapian jika ia menawariku biskuit khusus. _Yaik!_ Jangan samakan aku dengan anjing-anjing rupawan di televisi yang menyukai kudapan semacam itu. Lagipula aku bukan anjing, hanya meminjam perilakunya saja.

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanyalah seekor hewan unik yang selalu bersama majikanku. Namaku, Jack, mungkin diambil dari sebutan awam untuk hewan lain yang sejenis denganku –_Jackal_. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dulu, aku dikenal dengan nama Anubis–dewa kematian menyeramkan yang hobi membuat boneka, err... mumi. Lupakan saja. Wujud baruku cantik, bukan?

Gupta beranjak ke dapur dan aku mengikutinya. Ia mengeluarkan dua potong sosis untukku lalu menggoreng telur untuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa saja aku langsung menyantap kedua sosis yang lezat itu saat suhu mereka menurun, namun aku lebih suka menunggu sampai majikanku selesai dengan penggorengan.

Kami lalu makan bersama. Err, sebenarnya tidak. Ia duduk di kursi sementara aku makan di lantai. Tentu saja aku selesai dengan cepat. Porsi makan majikanku sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Aku selalu melihatnya menyantap omelet dengan segelas teh manis, tidak lebih dari itu. Heran, ia tidak suka bermewah-mewah. Badannya pun terbilang kecil, namun ia jarang sekali sakit.

"Jack, aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi makam hari ini. Sepertinya kau tidak mau ditinggal, jadi–"

"_Wuff!"_

Ah, majikanku tersayang. Aku merasa senang mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi. Gupta pun sangat menyayangiku. Aku sering merasa bahwa akulah satu-satunya teman untuknya, yang selalu menemaninya setiap waktu. Kapan aku melihat Gupta berbahagia bersama orang lain?

Senangnya jadi Anubis~

Tetapi benar, lho. Aku masih ingat saat masih kecil dulu, majikanku pernah terjatuh dari kursi yang tinggi. Saat itu tak ada siapapun di rumah, hanya aku. Jangan katakan kau lupa bahwa Gupta sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil. Betapa paniknya aku saat bayi kecil itu mulai menangis!

Bibi yang biasa merawat kami belum juga kembali. Aku tak bisa menunggu. Dengan hati-hati, kugigit kausnya di bagian belakang leher. Lalu seperti induk hewan lainnya, kupindahkan ia ke atas tempat tidur agar tak jatuh lagi.

Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, jangan katakan kau juga lupa bahwa aku sudah ada sebelum majikanku lahir.

Tentang masa laluku… aku tak mau membahasnya. Toh, aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Kalau aku pernah menjadi dewa saat ibu Gupta masih hidup, sekarang aku menjadi hewan peliharaan yang tinggal bersama anaknya di rumah mini.

Semua kusyukuri.

_Ting tong!_

Suara bel. Apa iya ada tamu yang datang? Kapan terakhir kali rumah ini kedatangan tamu? Paling-paling itu pedagang kurma yang mau mengambil dagangan di rumah kami.

Gupta tampak cuek. Aneh sekali. Aku berlari mendekati pintu rumah, tinggi badanku memang cukup untuk mencapai daun pintu.

"Jangan dibuka, Jack."

Aku berbalik dengan cepat. Untunglah aku bukan peliharaan biasa yang tidak dapat memahami ucapan majikan–hei, aku jelmaan dewa kematian! Majikanku sibuk mengelap dapur, tak peduli dengan bel yang terus menerus dibunyikan.

Lama-lama aku tak sabar. Kuberikan simbol kepada Gupta bahwa aku akan mengusir tamu yang–sepertinya, menyebalkan itu. Ia mengizinkanku. Dengan semangat, kuambil sebongkah batu yang ada di perapian, dan dengan mulut kubawa benda tersebut ke depan pintu.

Dengan cara berjingkat, kubuka pintu itu. Dan begitu sang tamu memperlihatkan wajahnya…

"Gupta, lama sekali ka–"

_Buagh!_

Sudah kubilang aku bukan hewan biasa.

-.-

Gupta memandang hasil karyaku dengan puas. Sang tamu–yang lebih mirip seorang tokoh di dongeng 1001 malam, sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di halaman.

"Kerja bagus," puji Gupta. "Sepertinya kau sangat membenci orang itu."

Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak benci? Bukan pertama kalinya orang ini menganggu kehidupan kami yang tenang. Tahu-tahu datang tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu ia akan duduk sambil merayu majikanku dengan rayuan-rayuan yang membuatku ingin muntah. Meskipun biasanya ia berakhir dengan hadiah tinju dari Gupta, sepertinya ia tak kunjung menyerah dan datang lagi keesokan harinya. Dasar!

Kira-kira sudah sebulan ia tidak datang. Dan melihatnya datang lagi hari ini, aku benar-benar berharap majikanku membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Tunggu dulu. Ia mulai siuman! Ya ampun, apa selama ini ia pergi untuk bertapa di puncak gunung tertinggi agar kebal dengan serangan semacam ini? Lihat saja, ia sedang membetulkan letak topengnya sambil tersenyum geli. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.

Pria itu mulai berbicara. "Oh, Tuhan. Galak sekali peliharaanmu itu. Apa kau tidak bisa mengajarinya agar bersikap lebih manis?"

"Ia akan bersikap manis jika tamunya bukan kau," tukas Gupta dingin.

"Lupakan sajalah. Apa kabar, Gupta-ku yang semakin tampan saja?"

"Aku bukan Gupta-mu."

Hahaha! Rasakan itu! Majikanku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu meskipun kau sudah bertapa!

"Uh, sayangnya kau tidak semakin ramah," keluhnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau beramah-tamah denganmu, Sadiq," balas Gupta. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, batu di perapianku masih banyak."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk melempariku dengan semuanya, kan?" Sadiq menelah ludah.

"Mungkin saja kalau kau mau," majikanku menjawab santai. "Ayo kita kembali, Jack."

Baiklah, untuk kalian semua. Jangan pernah remehkan majikanku. Meskipun kecil, ia cukup kuat. Dulu pernah ada seorang aneh–sepertinya ia orang Italia, yang mengajaknya bertarung. Aku memandangnya dengan sinis, tetapi Gupta mengambil langkah duluan. Dipukulinya sang pemuda Italia dengan ranting kayu, sampai ia menangis dan ada seorang Jerman yang menyelamatkannya.

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, sekarang ada seorang pria Turki, yang mungkin orientasi seksualnya salah, sedang merelakan dirinya untuk disiksa habis-habisan oleh Gupta.

"T-tunggu dulu, Gupta! Kok, aku tidak diajak masuk?" Sadiq mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang tidak elit itu.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kusuruh pergi?" Gupta menyahut dari dalam rumah. Ingin rasanya aku terpingkal-pingkal. Majikanku lalu mengunci pintu.

Kupikir setelah itu kami bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang. Namun entah ilmu gaib apa yang sudah dipelajari Sadiq, beberapa saat kemudian ia melakukan semacam aksi spektakuler dan berhasil masuk ke dalam…

_Bruk!_

… melalui cerobong asap rumah kami.

Gupta mengelus dadanya. Aku menatap manusia berdebu yang tahu-tahu muncul di hadapan kami dengan geli.

"Hai, Gupta! Kita bertemu lagi!" Sadiq menyapa dengan bangga. "Kau seharusnya mengunci cerobong asapmu juga."

"_Guk! Guk! Guk!"_ aku menyalak dengan marah sambil memamerkan taring yang tak seberapa tajam. Andai saja aku masih mempunyai kemampuan memutilasi manusia, pasti Sadiq sudah kujadikan mumi lalu kusemayamkan di dasar piramid.

"Halo, anjing. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," cengir Sadiq.

"Jangan sentuh dia," ujar Gupta datar, "dan Jack bukan anjing."

"Maaf," Sadiq menutup mulut. "Kupikir aku sudah tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Seharusnya kau merindukanku, Gupta. Rumahmu sepi selama aku tidak datang, eh?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak datang lagi," jawab Gupta.

"Ayolah, sayang. Cobalah untuk–ADUH!"

Majikanku baru saja melayangkan tinju andalannya. "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, aku benci dipanggil _'sayang'_."

"Tetapi panggilan itu cocok untukmu," Sadiq mengusap pipinya. "Lagipula, semakin bersikap kejam, kau akan terlihat semakin manis."

"Aku bukan _tsundere_."

Hajar terus, Gupta. Aku suka gayamu!

Sadiq mengabaikan rasa sakit di wajahnya. "Jujur saja, ya. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajahmu yang _emotionless _itu. Tetapi aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, sekalii saja."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Gupta. "Katakan saja apa urusanmu. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Eh? Kau mau pergi? Padahal aku ingin bertandang di sini sampai malam, lho."

Apa? Sampai malam, katamu? Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Pokoknya aku akan mengusir Sadiq sebelum hal itu terjadi. Mengapa demikian? Maaf saja, ya. Manusia bertopeng yang wajahnya agak-agak licikini tidak bisa dipercaya. Awas saja kalau ia berani macam-macam di daerah kekuasaan kami. Grr!

"Maaf Sadiq," Gupta meninggalkan perapian dan menuju dapur. "Aku dan Jack punya rencana sendiri hari ini."

"Jangan begitu, Gupta. Aku ingin hari ini kita lebih mengakrabkan diri. Kumohon. Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa, bukan? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Apa kau juga merindukan _ini_?" dengan tangkas Gupta menyambar tongkat kayu di samping rak piring, lalu mengacungkannya ke arah kepala Sadiq.

Sepertinya hal itu menimbulkan efek yang menguntungkan.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot, Gupta! Se-sepertinya aku juga ada urusan lain! Lain kali saja aku kembali. _Bye_!"

Dan sang pria bertopeng meninggalkan rumah kami dengan terbirit-birit.

Majikanku terlihat sangat puas. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Jack?"

-.-

Hari ini panas sekali. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membenamkan kepala ke dalam bak air di kamar kecil. Selama mengunjungi makam tadi, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sambil memandangi orang-orang yang datang dan berdo'a–termasuk majikanku. Oh, aku lupa memberitahu padamu. Tadi kami mengunjungi makam orang tua Gupta. Aku merindukan sosok ibu yang tegar dan bijaksana itu. Ia adalah wanita yang tangguh di zaman Mesir Kuno, disamping para putri raja yang jelita, dan tentu saja... ibuku sendiri.

Hei, aku juga punya orang tua! Sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita tentang ayahku, Seth, serta adiknya yang penyabar, tetapi hal itu akan membuat cerita ini menjadi _crossover_. Iya, kan?

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Memang, kami tidak langsung pulang setelah mengunjungi makam. Aku membuat teriakan kecil dan membuat Gupta teringat bahwa kami harus membeli bahan makanan. Tidak banyak yang kami dapat, namun sepertinya cukup untuk dua sampai tiga hari ke depan. Setelah itu kami pulang, tetapi mengunjungi tempat tambahan membuat jarak menuju rumah menjadi bertambah jauh.

Hasilnya? Aku semakin kepanasan.

"Kau seperti terbakar saja," canda Gupta saat melihatku terbirit-birit menuju bak air. "Jangan berenang di sana. Aku akan memandikanmu nanti."

Wow. Sudah lama aku tidak mandi. Seperti yang aku katakan padamu, aku menjadi pemalas akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi sekalinya mandi, aku bisa saja menghabiskan seisi sumur di halaman. Sayang, kami harus berhemat.

Gupta menyalakan televisi lalu pergi ke belakang untuk mempersiapkan ritual mandiku. Ah, sepertinya ia paham bahwa peliharaannya bosan. Aku memang tidak bisa mengganti _channel _televisi, tetapi cukup paham dengan apa yang disiarkan. Sekitar lima belas menit kuhabiskan dengan memandangi layar kaca sampai Gupta kembali.

Sebentar. Ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang televisi kami mendapat sedikit masalah?

Kulayangkan lengan ke depan untuk menyentuh layar yang agak buram. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lama-lama layar itu semakin buram, buram, dan akhirnya mati.

"_Guk!"_

"Ada apa, Jack?" panggil Gupta. Ia menghampiriku, dan mendapati televisi yang sudah berlayar gelap. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak merusaknya!

Gupta tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengamati benda elektronik tersebut, mengetuk-ngetuk sisinya, sampai akhirnya ia mencabut seutas kabel yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Televisinya tidak rusak," ujarnya. "Ia tetap menyala, hanya saja layarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Sepertinya antene kita yang bermasalah. Kita bisa memperbaikinya. Tetapi kau harus mandi dulu."

Aku merasa lega. Dengan langkah ringan kubuntuti Gupta ke halaman depan. Setelah ia mengisi bak berukuran besar dengan air sumur, aku langsung berendam sepuas-puasnya. Majikanku mengambil sabun anti bakteri –aku cukup berkelas bukan? Lalu ia menuangkan sebagian ke dalam bak agar tidak perlu repot menggosok buluku.

_Klotak__... Klotak..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh. Suara apa itu? Dari mana asalnya? Untunglah, Gupta lebih awas dariku. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk mengenali suara tadi, sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang atap rumah kami. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Jack," panggilnya. "Bisa keluar sebentar dari bak?"

Aku menurut, meskipun tidak mengerti. Seolah sudah direncanakan, Gupta langsung mendorong bak tersebut ke depan, lalu ke samping kiri sedikit, dan kembali ke sebelahku.

"Maaf acara mandimu harus sedikit terganggu." Gupta melipat tangannya. "Tetapi akan ada sedikit hiburan di sini. Tidak akan lama, kok. Coba kau hitung sampai tiga."

Hah? Apa yang majikanku rencanakan? Sebaiknya kuturuti sajalah. Sambil menatap bak air yang sudah digeser beberapa meter, aku mulai menghitung.

_Satu… dua… tiga…_

_Byurr!_

"_Wuff!" _aku menyalak kaget. Rasanya aku melihat sesuatu yang meluncur dari atap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu benda itu terlempar dari atap, dan berakhir menimpa bak mandi dengan posisi kurang menguntungkan.

"Dengan begini, kita sudah tahu siapa yang merusak antene televisi." Gupta menjelaskan. "Hei, yang di sana! Bagaimana kolam renang gratisnya? Kau suka?"

Dan sesosok manusia yang baru saja mencium dasar bak segera mengangkat kepalanya. Rasanya aku kenal siapa dia…

Sadiq!

Tamu tak diundang itu berhasil duduk. Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini? Tetapi tunggu dulu, kalau kau lihat keadaannya sekarang, silakan tertawa sepuasnya. Ia seperti orang yang mendapat kejutan di hari ulang tahun. Bajunya basah dan topengnya terlepas. Pfft!

Ia berkata dengan pasrah, "Gupta… aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sadis. Lihat, aku basah kuyup begini! Dan apakah yang barusan kutelan itu sabun mandi anjing?"

"Siapa suruh jadi maling dadakan?" sangkal Gupta. "Apa yang kau lakukan di atas atap rumahku, Sadiq?"

"Menunggumu pulang," jawab Sadiq sembari meremas lengan bajunya–mengeluarkan air. "Aku berniat masuk lewat cerobong asap lagi. Tetapi antene televisimu menganggu. Aku menjatuhkannya dan kau tahu akibatnya? Aku tersetrum."

Huahaha! Kena batunya kau! Biar kutebak, pasti kau kehilangan keseimbangan sampai akhirnya jatuh ke kolam renang gratis. Gupta menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti ia lelah menghadapi _stalker_ gila macam Sadiq.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemuiku, ya?" selidik Gupta.

Sadiq mengangguk, namun mukanya sedikit memelas. "Tentu saja. Tetapi kau malah memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Teganya dirimu, Gupta..."

Di saat Sadiq sedang berbicara, diam-diam Gupta mengajakku pergi.

"...seharusnya kau terima saja aku. Memangnya ada apa, kawan? Apa salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue? Aduh, jadi salah ngomong kan…Tapi sulit sekali menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan alasanku datang ke sini. Intinya, izinkan aku masuk… lho, Gupta mana?"

Kami baru saja akan masuk ketika Sadiq sadar bahwa ia berbicara sendiri. Aku segera melompat ke dalam rumah. Namun diluar dugaan, Gupta malah balik menatap Sadiq yang mengejar kami–dalam keadaan basah kuyup tentunya. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu berkata…

"Kalau kau memang mau masuk, silakan saja. Tetapi keringkan tubuhmu dan jangan kotori lantai rumah."

_What?_

-.-

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Akhirnya perjuangan Sadiq berhasil. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk dengan sebuah handuk, dan tentu saja ia merasa nyaman dengan hal itu. Siapa yang tidak kesal melihatnya, hah?

Firasatku salah. _Ini bukan hari yang baik._

Kulempar tubuhku ke bawah kursi kayu, untuk meluruskan tulang-tulang yang dipaksa bekerja sejak tadi –ahem, aku juga malas melihat Sadiq. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

Bagaimana dengan majikanku? Kumiringkan kepala untuk mencarinya. Rupanya ia ada di dapur. Wajahnya terlihat malas–sama seperti aku. Dengan sekali gerak, ia menggeser kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ia melepas _keffiyeh_ –penutup kepala yang selalu dipakainya, lalu menopang dagunya dengan bosan. Aku ingin memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Namun kelihatannya majikanku tidak mau diganggu.

"Hei,"

Sepertinya Sadiq sudah selesai dengan handuknya. Ia menghampiri Gupta dan duduk di seberang pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tanpa penutup kepala," ia memulai. "Kau terlihat... lebih lucu."

Apanya yang lucu? Justru di saat Gupta melepas aksesorinya itu, disaat itu pula ia menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang jarang dilihat orang. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang tidak melebihi leher dapat disaksikan dengan jelas. Tengkuknya pun terekspos. Siapapun akan tertarik! Hmm, pada dasarnya majikanku memang tampan, sih.

"Jangan meledek," balas Gupta. "Aku bisa memakai dan melepasnya kapanpun aku suka."

Sadiq menggeleng, "aku tidak meledek. Malah sebaliknya. Kalau kau ingat Antonio, si Spanyol itu, kalian bisa jadi saudara kembar."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan dia tidak benar-benar serupa. Matanya berwarna hijau jenaka, sementara mataku–"

"Terlihat seperti batu mulia," potong Sadiq. "Kuning keemasan… indah sekali."

Jangan memulai gombalan aneh-aneh lagi. Gupta memang mengizinkanmu masuk, tetapi aku tidak pernah ikhlas, ya?

"Sudahlah," Gupta memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang menarik."

"Itu hanya basa-basi, kok. Masih banyak yang bisa kita bicarakan," cengir Sadiq.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan. Dan, sampai kapan kau mau bertelanjang dada seperti itu?" ujar Gupta sembari menggeser handuk ke hadapan Sadiq.

"Maaf," Sadiq segera menyampirkan handuk dipundaknya. Setelah itu suasana hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Aku sendiri masih mengintip dari bawah kursi, penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kita masih kecil dulu?" tanya Sadiq sembari menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kita sangat lucu. Hanya anak-anak tanpa beban pikiran."

Gupta menurunkan tangannya dari posisi menopang dagu. "Kurasa tidak. Aku, Heracles, dan Elizaveta memang masih kecil. Kau sendiri yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atas kami."

"Hahaha. Sampai aku harus menggendong kalian secara bergantian saat bermain? Atau mengusir hewan liar sebelum Eliza melakukannya?"

"Kita hanya berusaha agar bisa bermain dengan tenang," jawab Gupta datar. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka, dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Sadiq tersenyum, "belum. Kita memang jarang berkumpul sejak lulus sekolah, kan? Tetapi aku mendapat kabar bahwa Eliza akan menikah. Lalu Heracles, ia mendapatkan pujaan hatinya–seseorang dari Asia, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Yang jelas kedua teman kita sedang berbahagia sekarang."

"Rasanya cukup berbeda," komentar Gupta. "Belakangan ini aku belum mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa."

Sadiq tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memberi tatapan lurus tak berarti ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Namun aku turut berbahagia untuk mereka. Meskipun kesepian di sini, aku merasa senang membayangkan tawa bahagia Heracles dan Eliza."

Gupta mengakhiri ucapannya. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Kalau begitu," Sadiq menarik nafas. "Apa kau juga menginginkan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan mereka?"

Majikanku menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" ia tampak tidak mengerti. "Pertanyaan yang aneh."

"Maksudku begini, Gupta Muhammad Hassan," kulihat Sadiq meremas handuk pinjaman itu. "Kau juga ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan teman-teman kita? Benarkah itu? Cerita-cerita ini membuatmu iri, bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku iri."

"Kalau begitu jawab saja pertanyaanku," ujar Sadiq cepat dengan nada mendesak.

"Tetapi aku tidak paham. Mengapa aku harus menjawab? Mengapa pula kau melontarkan serangan bertubi-tubi di tengah pembicaraan kita? Jangan bertindak konyol," balas Gupta kesal.

Sepertinya itu membuat Sadiq sadar bahwa ia harus menjelaskan. Aku ingin sekali melihat mereka di jarak yang lebih dekat, tetapi rasanya harus kutunda dulu keinginan itu.

Sang pria Turki terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Dalam gambaran versiku, sel-sel di otaknya sedang beradu pendapat. Beradu pendapat tentang apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. Sepertinya satu sel itu mempunyai solusi yang tepat, sehingga Sadiq menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ini memang sudah saatnya.

"Gupta, abaikan saja pertanyaan tadi karena aku punya pertanyaan baru.

"Apakah kau penasaran, _mengapa aku menghilang selama sebulan dan tiba-tiba saja kembali hari ini?_"

Rasanya hal ini cukup mengusik pikiran Gupta. "Mungkin iya, cepat beritahu aku."

"Jangan kaget, ya. Selama ini aku… bekerja sambilan." Sadiq mengaku.

"Ngg... kerja sambilan?"

"Lokasinya cukup jauh sehingga aku benar-benar sibuk. Hari libur kumanfaatkan untuk beristirahat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai dan sebagainya. Tetapi hanya dengan satu niat, aku mau melakukan semua itu. Lebih tepatnya... _aku harus_," tutur Sadiq, mengabaikan tanda tanya dari Gupta.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Gupta menyela, "Memangnya kerja sambilan, kesibukan tanpa henti, itu semua... _untuk apa?_"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sadiq merogoh saku celananya yang masih setengah kering, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil.

"Itu semua karena aku ingin memberimu _ini_."

Benda apakah itu? Mengapa benda itu terdengar sangat berharga sehingga seseorang harus bekerja untuk mendapatkannya? Aku harus melihatnya. Kujulurkan leher ke luar, dilanjut kedua kaki belakang mendorong tubuhku dari bawah kursi, dan…

_Aku melihatnya._

-.-

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. _Moment _di saat Sadiq membuka kotak mungil itu, dan memperlihatkannya benda di dalamnya kepada Gupta, benar-benar... ah, aku tidak mau mengakui ini–_sangat romantis_.

Aku dapat melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi majikanku. Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, namun jelas sekali ia terkejut. Matanya yang keemasan menatap mata cokelat tua sang _stalker_ gila yang telah mengakui semuanya.

Perasaannya yang murni, tulus, dan serius.

Sadiq telah membuktikannya.

Tunggu.

Sadar, Jack! Sadar! Kau menentang hubungan mereka, bukan? Kenapa kau malah diam dan menonton, bukannya mengambil batu perapian dan mengusir Sadiq sebelum cerita berakhir? Uh... biarkan saja, deh. Sesekali ini bolehlah. Lagipula adegan ini benar-benar manis… ah, lanjutkan!

"Jadi ini alasannya, sehingga kau benar-benar ingin menemuiku hari ini?" ucap Gupta pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," jawab Sadiq lembut. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Majikanku mengangguk singkat, "terimakasih…"

"Sayangnya aku belum selesai," perlahan Sadiq mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih dan menjepit benda tersebut dengan jemari tangan kanannya. "Kau bisa menebak kalimatku selanjutnya?"

"Kurasa… tidak." Gupta ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu," Sadiq menyegir. "Katakan dengan jujur, _bahwa_ _kau juga menyukaiku_."

Gupta menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau sudah tahu apa yang kurasakan."

Aku tidak menyangka. Dibalik rasa kesalnya pada orang itu, majikanku juga menyukai Sadiq. Mungkin ia memang benci saat Sadiq mendekatinya dengan cara-cara yang gila, tetapi sebenarnya tidak begitu!

"Apakah yang barusan itu benar?" Sadiq agak terkejut.

"T-tentu saja. Kau tidak suka dengan respon positif ya?"

"Bukan! Aku malah sangat senang."

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan saja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Sadiq bersimpuh di hadapan Gupta.

"_Will you marry me?"_

-.-

Firasat hari baik itu memang nyata.

Majikanku menerima lamaran Sadiq. Begitu saja. Lalu mereka kembali berbincang dalam suasana lebih akrab, menertawakan kekonyolan Sadiq yang berusaha menarik perhatian Gupta selama ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, pria Turki itu akan memberi kebahagiaan pada majikanku.

Seharusnya aku lega.

Tetapi entah mengapa, aku juga merasa harus _pensiun_.

Selama ini aku selalu menjaga Gupta. Aku yang menolongnya saat terjatuh, menenangkannya saat takut, dan tidak berkutik di sampingnya saat malam datang. Saat 'memerangi' Sadiq dari dulu hingga tadi, aku sangat senang bisa membantunya. Aku senang bisa menjadi peliharaan sekaligus partner yang baik.

Sekarang aku akan menjadi hewan biasa.

Wajah tertidur majikanku terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya. Ia seringkali terlihat beku saat terlelap, namun kali ini tidak. Jujur, aku menyukai keadaan ini. Melihat majikannya tertidur dengan tenang adalah kesenangan sendiri bagi peliharaannya.

Sementara di balik pintu, tepatnya di atas sebuah sofa tua yang nyaman, terbaring seseorang yang–mari kita sebut, telah berhasil melaksanakan misinya hari ini. Namun dengan berakhirnya misi merebut-Gupta-dari-Jack tersebut, ia harus memulai misi yang baru.

_Menjaga-Gupta-setelah-Jack._

Bagaimanapun juga majikanku adalah manusia. Ia akan lebih aman bersama manusia lain, bukannya binatang. Aku tidak merasa rendah diri karena sebentar lagi Sadiq akan memiliki Gupta, malah sebaliknya. Jack sudah menjaga Gupta dengan baik sampai ada yang datang untuk menjaganya lebih baik lagi.

Orang itu adalah Sadiq.

Hmm… menjadi peliharaan sepasang kekasih. Pasti menyenangkan. Aku akan melihat anak-anak mereka tumbuh besar. Ya, aku tahu pasti anak-anak itu tidak lahir secara biologis–lupakan. Kuharap keluarga baru ini akan hidup bahagia.

Dan tentu saja akan bahagia!

Sekarang, aku memikirkan _ending _yang tepat untuk cerita ini. Bagaimana dengan seekor anjing yang melihat bintang-bintang di langit? Rasanya bagus juga. Hmm…

Tetapi sayangnya... aku sudah mengantuk, hehehe. Lupakan saja bintang-bintang itu. Kuanggap cerita ini sudah baik apa adanya~

Aku menyerah! Selamat tidur! _Guk! Guk!_

-.-

**-The End-**

-.-

_I wanna kill Jack for made such a worst ending. Rawr._

Tapi… berarti ini sudah selesai? Hore! Saatnya kemas-kemas dari FHI! _Egyptian Myth_ fandom, aku datang! /dor

Eh iya masih ada hutang T_T ngomong-ngomong fanfic ini dibuat untuk menuntaskan challenge yang masang kutukan di depannya *deathglare kak Dani* sekaligus menunjukkan rasa cinta pada OTP yang sangat minor ini.

_I'm waiting for your reviews~_

-.-

**-Omake-**

"Gupta, sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk pindah rumah dan mengajakmu sebelum hari H nanti…"

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gupta. "Lagipula, kau sudah merencanakan sebegitu jauh, ya?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja."

"Jadi, kapan aku harus pindah?"

"Secepatnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke Ankara? Aku sangat senang jika kau mau," cengir Sadiq.

"Aku akan mengajak Jack berkemas kalau begitu. Ayo Jack–lho, ke mana dia?"

Jawabannya sudah jelas Gupta. Peliharaanmu itu tidak setuju dengan keputusan calon suamimu.

"_Auu..."_

Ia sangat mencintai tanah kelahirannya.

"_Grr..."_

Buktinya ia membenci Ankara dan mengambil batu perapian sekarang.

"WUFF! WUFF!"

"GYAAA! KAU TIDAK SUKA YA? AMPUNI AKU ANJING KECIL!"

"Jangan lari, bodoh! Jack akan terus mengejarmu! Awas ada pohon!"

_Gubrak!_

Keluarga yang mengerikan…


End file.
